zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde/Gallery
Images relating to Nick Wilde. |-|Renders = __NOEDITSECTION__ 3D Nick Wilde Zootopia.png Nick_and_Judy_Render.png JudydraggingNick.png blurb-art.png NickLeaning.png NickLeaningonJudy.png NickLeaningonAPole.png NickShrugging.png JudyhuggingNick.png HyperJudy.png Nick Sly Fox Render.png NickAndJudy selfies.png Nick Lamppost Transparent.png NicknJudyTransparent.png Tiny Nick.png Afc3cfdcfc35251a6396c8296a38b44a.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Judy Nick promo 2.png fn2ie3IV_400x400.png Nick_Judy_smug.png 2D Judy Pulling Nick Printed.png Nick Leaning on Judy Printed.png Crime Files Transparent.png Nick_happy_crime_files.jpg Nick_shocked_crime_files.jpg Nick_sad_crime_files.png Nick_annoyed_crime_files.jpg |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Promotional Videos ZoogleNick.PNG JeremyID2.PNG Zootopia.jpg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Judy-hopps-nick-wilde-phones.png ZuberClip.PNG Zootopia (film) 25.png Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Unnamed Panda ZNN anchor on American Home Media Menu.png|Screenshot from the DVD/Blu-ray menu (American Blu-ray) Posters Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Zootopia Poster2.jpg Zootopia-Poster.jpg Kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Miscellaneous Zootopiascaleguide.png Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Character zootopia nick dcb6cc3f.jpeg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Rotten Tomatoes.png N5q6H9TIT8U.jpg D23.jpeg The Whole Gang.jpeg Printed Zootopia.png Nick info.jpg Buy Zootopia.jpeg Nick Bio.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Blue - Nick.jpeg Get Yor Shades On.jpeg Best Friends Furever.jpeg Happy Birthday Jason Bateman.jpeg Nick and Judy Face Swap.jpeg Selfie Promo.png WDW Nick Icon.png Nick WDAS.png Exclusive Zootopia Shirt.png ArtEmblem.png Happy Howlidays.png VarietyZootopia.jpg RollingStoneZootopiajpg.jpg Golden globe winners.jpg Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg 16252357 1338704522859769 2902992983820393256 o.jpg La La Lamb.jpg Hell or High Otter.jpg Zootopia Oscar Win.jpg AFIAwards.jpeg Goldman zootopia lawsuit m.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg|Nick and Judy make a cameo appearance in an image from Wired (Hint: look at the shadows to the far right of the image) Infographic.jpg Judy and Nick statue.jpg |-|Concept Art = Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Clawhauserconcept.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Wfed.JPG Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia image 1.jpg Nickcards.jpeg NicknJudy.jpeg Nick Concept Art 2.jpg Nick Concept Art.jpg NickFaces.png MrWildeandNick.png Nick Speeder.png Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Nick Bunny Tram.png Squished Judy and Nick.png Various characters art.png Nick Bunny Lantern.png Nick's Office.png WT Outside.png Bunny Beds.jpeg Nick Escaping the ZPD.png ConceptArt-Nick-escape.jpg Nick-Rodentia-concept.jpg ConceptArt-Tundratown.jpg Bop A Bunny.png Nick Judy Concept Art.png Black and White Cafe.png Have an amzing summer.png CA-Nick-bridge.jpg Fawn Animation Art.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Judy showing Nick her home.png Nick just out of rain.png Nick being spied on.png Nick with Wildebeests.jpeg NickArt Transparent.png Nick buzzed by gerbils.jpeg Nick chasing car.jpeg Nick_looking_at_bunnies.jpeg Sahara_Tunnel.jpeg CA-Nick-no-signs.PNG 5705213.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 23.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward01.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward06.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward12.jpg Tfaehqwvhdpypg5gilrh.jpg Qirj1kpvouwj5fyiu1uy.jpg V7z1hoixgcepekhmecff.jpg Louhvaqfnk03grzxlhzo.jpg NJ Storyboard.jpeg Four animals running.jpeg Nick Emotional.png CA-Hotel5.jpg CA-Hotel6.jpg Judy shocking Nick.png Suittopia.jpeg Oscar.jpg Thank You Zootopia Fans.jpg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia (film) 01.png Zootopia (film) 02.png Zootopia (film) 03.png Zootopia (film) 04.png Zootopia (film) 05.png Zootopia (film) 06.png Zootopia (film) 07.png Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Watch Out Fox.jpg|''"Hey, watch where you're going, fox!"'' -Doug Ramses Nick_in_front_of_store.png|Nick standing in front of Jumbeaux's Café Finnick holds up paws.png|''"He loves all things elephant. Wants to be one when he grows up."'' Isnt_that_adorable-Nick.PNG|''"Is that adorable?"'' -Nick and Finnick posing as father and son. Jerry_refusing_Nick.PNG Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|''"...which is kind of a big deal..."'' -Judy Hopps. JPop Please.png|"A Jumbo-pop. Please." Nick-JumboPop.jpg|''"Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?"'' High_Praise.png|''"Oh, well, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing."'' Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG|''"Wilde - Nick Wilde."'' Nick_Judy_Finnick.png|''"Two paws!"'' Look_at_that_smile.jpeg|''"Look at that smile. That's a happy birthday smile!"'' J Pop Juice.jpeg Nick Sliding Down Roof.png DrivingVan.jpg Finnick Driving.PNG|Nick and Finnick in their van. MakingPawpsicles.png Foxes freezing pawpsicles.jpeg PawpsicleCart.jpg|Nick with his cart of pawpsicles. Nick Holding Pawpsicle.png Nick With.jpeg|''"Get your pawpsicles!"'' Lemmings Pawpsicles.png Gerbils money.jpeg|Nick sells the pawpsicles to the Lemmings Delivering "Redwood".png|''"The color? Uh.....it's red wood."'' "Way-to-work-that-diaper.jpg|''"Way to work that diaper, big guy!"'' "He is!".jpg|''"...And I'm not the liar, he is!"'' Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG Judy-Nick-street.jpg Red wood with a space in the middle.png|''"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."'' Nick eats a stolen blueberry.jpg|Nick eating a blueberry he just stole. Nick mocking Judy 'predators and prey ... sing Kumbaya'.png|''"Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing 'Kumbaya'!"'' "To-go-back-home".jpg Nick being Cocky.png|''"Sound about right?"'' Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|''"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything they want."'' Zootopia_Nick_eyeing-Judy.jpg|"Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." "Sly_fox_dumb_bunny"-Nick.PNG|"Sly fox. Dumb bunny." Judy-cement.PNG|"Right. And that's not wet cement." BeaversGlare.jpg|''"You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day."'' Hang in There.png|"Hang in there!" Nick Case File.png|Nick's cameo in the photo of Otterton's last known sighting. Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4157.jpg|''"Did you just boot my stroller?"'' Hurting_your_feewings.png|"For what? Hurting your feelings?" Nick Busted.jpg Judy hustling Nick with the threat of felony tax evasion.png|"Five years jailtime." MyWordAgainstYours.jpg|"Well, it's my word against yours." Finnick-laugh.PNG|Nick being laughed at by Finnick She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg|''"She hustled you good!"'' -Finnick Youre a cop now-Finnick.PNG|''"You're a cop now, Nick..."'' "One_of_these"-Finnick.PNG|''"...You're gonna need one of these."'' -Finnick "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick FluffTwoHundredBucks.png|"I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went." Mystic_springs_oasis2.png|Nick and Judy walking up to Yax GoodOnCookies.jpg JudytalktoYax.jpg Youarenaked.jpg|"OHHH! You are naked!" -Judy These Guys? THey Be Naked.png|''"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked."'' Judy covering mouth- Nick enjoys reaction.jpg JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|''"Does this make you uncomfortable?"'' Judy-uncomfortable.jpg Yoga Pose 1.PNG Nangi_Meditation.png Give me the pen please.png|''"Give me the pen, please."'' Can'tkeepmeonthehookforever.png|''"Rabbit, I did what you asked! You can't keep me on the hook forever."'' I have a pal.jpg|''"Actually, I just remembered I have a pal at the DMV."'' JudyandNickenterDMV.png|''"Flash is the fastest guy in there. You need something done, he's on it."'' Judy shocked at the DMV staff consisting entirely of sloths.png|''"Wait...they're all sloths?"'' -Judy Nick mocking Judy at the DMV.png|''"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast? I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything."'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see ya!"'' Nice_to.jpg|''"Nice...to..."'' - Flash See_you.jpg|''"...see you..."''- Flash Too.jpg|''"...too."'' - Flash FlashservesJudy.jpg Three_Humped_Camel.jpg|''"What do you call a three-humped camel?"'' Pregnant.png|''"Pregnant!"'' Flash beginning to laugh at Nick's joke.png Zootopia (film) 20.png|''"Ha, ha, yes! Very funny!"'' -Judy "Hey-Priscilla".jpg Flash relaying the joke to Priscilla.png Its A Bummer.png|''"Darn it. It's a bummer."'' A real cop to find him.png|''"Well, then they should've gotten a real cop to find him."'' It does 100%.jpg|''"It does, 100%."'' Judy beats Nick on the other side.jpg JudyNickCarLot.png|''"You don't need a warrant if you have probable cause and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."'' -Judy Limo.png Jerry Vole.jpeg|''"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!!"'' He had a very bad day.png|''"Carrots... if your otter was here, he had a very bad day."'' DarkcarNick.jpeg|''"We gotta go!"'' Nick_and_Judy_inside_Car.png|''"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!"'' No See.png|''"And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"'' Bears grab duo.png|''"That's a no."'' Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png|Nick and Judy on their way to Mr. Big. Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt."'' Arriving at Mr. Big's house.png|Nick and Judy arrive at Mr. Big's house Nick_Stop_Talking!.jpg|''"Stop talking!"'' Judy Nick see Mr.Big.png Nick-kiss-ring.PNG|Nick kissing Mr. Big's ring. Simple misunderstanding.jpg|''"This is a simple misunderstanding."'' Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG I didn't see nothing!.png|''"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!"'' Icing02.PNG|''"If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"'' IcingInfobox.png Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru_Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG Nick dumbfounded.jpg|Nick looking dumbfounded after Mr. Big kisses Judy's cheeks Nick smallest pie.jpg|Nick eating a shrew-sized piece of cake. Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Nick and Judy with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG "He just kept yelling"-Manchas.PNG|Nick and Judy speaking with Renato Manchas "Open_the_door"-Judy.PNG Judy and Nick entering Manchas's house.jpg Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|"What is wrong with him?!" -Nick and Judy being chased by savage Manchas. Manchas-pounce-Nick.PNG Manchas_Jump_at_Nick.png|Nick almost pounced on by Manchas. Nick_frightened.jpg Manchas Chained.png Nick_WHAT!7.jpg|''"WHAT?!"'' J_and_N_Scream_1.jpg J_and_N_Scream_2.jpg J_and_N_Scream_3.jpg J_and_N_Scream_4.jpg Judy and Nick Vines.png|Nick and Judy trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Nick and Judy fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Nick and Judy are suspended by vines RD-Officers1.jpg HandOverBadge.jpg Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Small and Emotionally Unbalanced.png|''"...I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you, once."'' Nick Admiring Uniform.png|Nick explains his past to Judy. Zootopia - Young Nick.png|Nick in his Junior Ranger Scout uniform. Nick Tickled.png JRS Stairway.png Born Ready.png|''"Pretty much born ready."'' Nick with Zebra.png Nick-oath.PNG|''"I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!"'' Nick-bullied.PNG|''"No! No! What did I do wrong, you guys? No! Please! Tell me! What did I do wrong?!"'' Nick_Been_Criminal.png Nick-muzzle.PNG|Young Nick after his bullies put a muzzle on him. Muzzled_Nick.png Nick-crying.jpg|Nick breaking down in tears after his encounter with his bullies. JRS-stairway.jpg Screenshot_80.png|''"Nick, you are so much more than that."'' Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Rainforest Traffic.PNG|Nick pretending to be a traffic reporter Bingo.png|''"Bingo!"'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|"Assistant Mayor Bellwether? We need your help." -Judy Bellwethers-office.jpg Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|''"So fluffy!"'' This is so exciting .jpg Smellwether.png|''"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me."'' -Bellwether Nice_To_Meet_You.png NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where they went..." ManchasChaseSecurityCameras.png Manchas Stalking Nick Cam.png N and J watching.png|Judy and Nick arriving at Cliffside Asylum Judy pointing to the asylum.png Nick signaling Judy.png|Nick making signs at Judy Nick sneaking past Gary.png|Nick sneaking past one of the guards Garysniffingnick.png N-J-look-up.jpg Judy_And_Nick_Sneak.png Confused.png Nick Reaching for Doorknob.png|Nick reaching for a doorknob. You're_A_Cop.png|''"You know what, after you. You're the cop."'' Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|"Okay... all clear". Tiger Jump at Nick.png J-N-flinch.jpg Savage_Bear.png Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG Get home to the missus.png|''"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."'' Judy_And_Nick_Get_Caught.png Look_To_The_Mayor_Lionheart.png Nick and Judy Phone.png Judy_Record_The_Video.png N and J Locked Door.png|Nick and Judy struggling to get out of a locked cell. Everybody's_Dead.png|''"Great. We're dead. We're dead, that's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"'' I_Can_Swim,_Why.png|''"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?"'' Judy_And_Nick_Screaming.png Nick-call-Judy.jpg|''"Carrots? Hopps! Judy?!"'' Nick-cops.PNG Nick sticker badge.jpeg|Nick flashing his sticker badge ReportersGather.jpg NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick giving Judy advice Nick-Pen.jpg Judy Send Code To Nick.jpg Nick angry.png Hang_On_Nick.png|''"Oh, I think you said plenty."'' Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-8619.jpg|"The kind that makes you think you need to carry around Fox repellent?" Bite You.png|''"You think I might try to... eat you?"'' Judy-repellent.PNG|Nick realizes how biased Judy is against foxes. Predator_As_A_Partner.png|''"Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner."'' Nick-leave.PNG Judy-find-Nick.jpg Isnt that interesting?.png|"Wow. Isn't that interesting?" Judy-start-apology.jpg RecordDumbBunny.jpg Zootopia-28.png|''"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it...in 48 hours."'' Nick Judy Hug.JPG|''"You bunnies...so emotional."'' Is that what this is?.png|"Are you just trying to get the pen? Is that what this is?" IndulgeYourself.png|''"I thought you guys only grew carrots!"'' Nick-look-at-phone.jpg Duke Taunting Judy.png|Judy and Nick are not impressed by Duke's taunting. "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG The_Weasel_Wasn't_Lying.png Old_Doug's.png|''"Yeah, looks like old Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers."'' They're_Both_Shoked.png WatchingDoug.jpg|Nick and Judy watching Doug Ramses. Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png|''"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD."'' -Judy Nick-evidence-case.PNG Nick-toot-toot.jpg Nick_Locks_Door.png "Just-hail?".jpg|''"Maybe that's just hail?"'' Incoming!.png|"Incoming!" Ram-attack.PNG There's another train coming.jpg|''"There's another train coming!"'' Judy-Nick-train.PNG The_Suitcase_In_Nick.png OurStop.png|''"I think this is our stop!"'' EscapeTrain.jpg Judy_Scream.png Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Nick and Judy behind Doug's lab as it explodes. "Except-for-this".jpg|''"Yeah... oh, except for this."'' "Mayor-Bellwether!"-Judy.PNG "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG Judy-explain-serum.PNG Judy-hesitate.PNG Take the case.jpg I'm not leaving you.jpg|''"I'm not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening."'' "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG Nick-shot.PNG|Nick is shot by Bellwether. Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg Savage-Nick-closeup.PNG Savage Nick Chasing Judy.png|Nick pretending to be savage. Nick Shreds Deer.png|Nick shredding the deer model. Savage-Nick02.PNG Savage-Nick03.PNG|Nick growling Fake Savage Nick.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10902.jpg Zootopia-playdead.jpg Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' -Judy Zootopia Boom.png|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."'' -Judy Use_Sunglasses.png Officer Wilde.jpeg|''"...to our first fox."'' -Judy Nick inspired.jpg|''"Try to make the world a better place."'' -Judy Nick-salute.PNG|Nick saluting to Judy InspirationalGreetingCards.jpg|''"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir."'' Shut your mouth Wilde.png|''"Shut your mouth, Wilde!"'' - Chief Bogo Hopps_Wilde_Parking_duty.jpg|"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty." Nick FacePawp.png|Nick is "punished" for making fun of Judy's driving. "Sly-bunny!".jpg|''"Sly bunny!"'' Flash Races By.png NickandJudyasCops.png Judy-nick-car.PNG Flash flash hundred yard dash.jpg Flash-buddy-cops.PNG|''"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!"'' -Nick and Judy catching Flash speeding. Nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy dancing.png Nick_Is_Bumped.png Nick_Dancing.png Deleted Scenes DS-NickWaveJC.PNG|''"Hello. Hey."'' DS-RedOrBlue.PNG|''"You want red or blue, pal?"'' DS-ForWeeks.PNG|''"He's been looking forward to this for weeks."'' Toddling Finnick.jpeg DS-DoNotSmirk.PNG|"Do not smirk. Please!" DS-SweetLittleHeart.PNG|''"Do you want to break his sweet little heart?"'' DS-15BigOnes.PNG|''"Oh, thank you! Fifteen big ones coming right up!"'' DS-AnOrphan.PNG|"He's... an orphan?" -Judy DS-ImADad.PNG|''"I'm a dad!"'' DS-NoFreeHandouts.PNG|''"If there's anything that I want to teach him, aside from the ability to speak, it's that in Zootopia there are no free handouts."'' Judy-pay.PNG|Judy pays for Nick and Finnick's Jumbo-pop. DS-GreatCop.PNG|''"Nicky, she's gonna make a great cop, eh?"'' -Mr. Big Nick I'm not lying.png|''"I'm not lying."'' Why are you looking at me like that.jpg|''"Why are you looking at me like that?"'' DS-ManchasSwipeVine.PNG Nick waiting for doctor.jpeg|Nick at a doctor's office in a scene intended for an early, scrapped version of the film. Nick Not Amused.png Nick says nope.jpeg|''"Nope, but I got my pants off. And we're all enjoying that."'' Nick under cage.jpeg|The nervous doctor expecting Nick to go savage without his tame collar. Nick-collar_off.PNG|Nick with his tame collar off. Nick-collar_back_on.PNG|Nick having his tame collar put back on. Nick Dreaming DS.png|''"Can you just give me five more seconds of this?"'' Richest man in Zootopia.jpeg|''"Yeah. You'd be the richest mammal in Zootopia."'' DS-NickRunLR1.PNG DS-NickRunLR2.PNG DS-NickRunLR3.PNG DS-NickCarLR.PNG DS6-NickBigDonut.PNG DS-NickTripLR.PNG DS-NickLookLR.PNG DS-LittleMoreTime.PNG|''"Okay, look, I am gonna pay you back. I just need a little more time."'' DS-NickPeek.PNG DS-"Now"Party.PNG|''"We gotta move."'' DS-NickJudySneak.PNG DS-JudyAskParty.PNG DS-WatchTaming.PNG DS-ExitParty.PNG JohnWildeatDinner.png Nick correcting Judy.png|''"No, Tujunga. But you've got the Vine right, so..."'' Nick You're learning.png|''"...you're learning."'' |-|Video Games = EmojiBlitzNick.png|Nick in Disney Emoji Blitz Nick_Wilde_Emojis.png Nick_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Nick's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 JN Infinity.png Disney-Infinity-Zootopia-Box.png Zootopia offical.jpg Nick Wilde - Disney Crossy Road.png|Nick as seen in Disney Crossy Road 602d7c15e8a14362afcf8da99a468eb0-1455126307.png Yayomg-disney-infinity-next-zootopia.png Screenshot_77.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png NickandJudyVideoG.png NickandJudyVideoG2.png Nick Wilde Valentine.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png Nick Wilde Disney INFINITY.png|Disney Infinity 3.0 Nick Zootopia party nick.png|Nick as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Wilde Mask.png|The Nick Wilde mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Wilde Body.png|The Nick Wilde costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick and Judy driving.png Judy looking around.png 7724055551848.jpg Puzzle Slider.png Nick's old consept design in Disney Infinity.png|Nick's old concept design in Disney Infinity Puzzle 1.png|Nick in Zootopia Puzzle Slider Puzzle 2.png Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg Crossy Road - Banner.jpeg Lookbefuryoucross.jpeg Nick Puzzle.png Congratulations!.png ZD AppleIcon.png ZD NickIcon.png Opengraph image 08aab9c2.jpeg ZD ad.jpeg Disney crossy road.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg DCR Icon1.png |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = __NOEDITSECTION__ Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg NewCrimeFilesBox.png Promo - Discover Hidden Clues.png Promo - Save the Zootopia Metropolis.png Promo - Judy annoyed.png Promo - Chuckles Guilty.png Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Miscellaneous Mechanics Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG Dialogue Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street CF1v2NotePinnedToTheTrain.png CF1v2WeirdSymbolAtTheBottom.png CF1v2VillainousMastermind.png CF1v2AskDribs.png CF1v2TheGuyWhoDrewIt.png Case #2: Melting Messes Nick Wilde - Suitcase of Cash.png Nick Wilde - Paul.png Nick Wilde - Earl2.png Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png OlEarl.PNG Nick Wilde - Sticky Somethings.png Nick Wilde - Broken Glasses.png Nick Wilde - Paul's Trash.png Nick Wilde - Short Fur.png Nick Wilde - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png NickAlmost.PNG Nick Wilde - Elephant.png Nick Wilde - Earl.png Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Miscellaneous Mechanics Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Dialogue Nick Excited CF.png Talk to Earl.png Earl - mystery.png Nick help a fellow artist.png Nick bandage burn.png Nick on 2 R's.jpg CF2v2"CrimeSpree"Situation.png CF2v2SuspectHasDirtyPaws.png CF2v2Rodney'sGarbage.png CF2v2TalktoRodney.png CF2v2SearchPawnShop.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Never shutup.png Nick on Two-Ton's love.png Nick stumped on special touch.png Nick cynic at heart.png Bought trash and put in trash.png Raccoon sterotypes.jpg Nick false happy.png Sounds like Antonio.png Antonio's full name.png Nick in shock.png Nick Wilde - Flyer.png Nick Wilde - Bus Pass.png CF3CasingTheCrimeScene.png CF3HaulingSlashedTires.png CF3ExcitingServiceSticker.png CF3LimoServiced.png CF3FlyerAtTheCrimeScene.png CF3ExamineTires.png IMG_3124.PNG Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4KevinSuspect.PNG CF4Exhausting.PNG CF4MasterDetective.PNG CF4ActionPacked.PNG CF4NickTMI.PNG CF4EagerLance.PNG CF4FoundPolicy.PNG CF4PrintsSchedule.PNG CF4KevinPrints.PNG CF4NickRecords.PNG CF4LeastFavorites.PNG CF4Paperwork.PNG CF4AlmostWorthIt.PNG CF4LookingWell.PNG CF4ScamSense.PNG CF4Passwords.PNG CF4AskJanine.PNG CF4FoundID.PNG CF4FixItFox.PNG CF4FixedQuill.PNG foxist.jpg Nick Circle of Life.png PlayingPossum.PNG IMG_3127.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers CF5TrackDownNecklaces.png smart bunny cute fox.jpg QuestionDinks.PNG DinksInteresting.PNG NickCostumes.PNG NickFlashPoetry.PNG NickWallet.PNG WilfredIOU.PNG WilfredBroke.PNG Nick Mask Card.jpg Judy arrest mode.jpg Nick cute one.png IMG 3535.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch ClubCard.PNG NickOffice.PNG NickTools.PNG IntroduceGia.PNG NickFlour.PNG Keychain.PNG NickSudoku.PNG Nick on Le Rouge and Reuben.png NickJustacriminalmastermind.png Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7Footage.PNG CF7Dino.PNG CF7TalkToDino.PNG CF7CreditCard.PNG CF7ClaraCard.PNG CF7FoundCard.PNG CF7SuspiciousTrash.PNG Nickseeingvalue.png CF7Notebook.PNG CF7HairGel.PNG CF7SearchBag.PNG CF7LoungeCarpets.PNG CF7NickCD.png CF7PhyllisNolteAlice.PNG CF7ReturnToAlice.PNG Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8OldPartner.PNG CF8Slyfox.png CF8QuestionFinnick.PNG CF8JuiceBarFlyer.PNG CF8CleoLetter.PNG CF8FinnicksEyebrows.PNG CF8QuestionGlenn.PNG CF8GlennRobbery.PNG CF8Monogram.PNG CF8WilfredConnection.PNG CF8LovingThis.PNG CF8Enjoyed.PNG Case #9: Jail Break! CF9DirtyKey.PNG CF9QuestionNeil.PNG CF9JailKey.PNG CF9QuestionHerbert.PNG CF9TerribleWitnessBriefingRoom.png CF9Don'tcleanthings.png CF9Herbertwouldknow.png CF9TalktoHerbert.png CF9HeyTony.PNG CF9AskNeil.PNG Case #10: It's Only Natural CF10HealthPoster.PNG CF10TornSheet.PNG CF10MontySheet.PNG CF10NickMonty.PNG CF10Notebook.PNG CF10Marian.png CF10QuestionNero.PNG CF10OilyNote.PNG CF10MontyNote.PNG CF10BridgetTowel.PNG CF10NeroNote.png CF10CarlaRope.PNG CF10CulpritGlasses.png CF10FlowerAssortment.PNG CF10NeroIncense.PNG Case #11: Groundhog Daze CF11RodneyShop.PNG CF11BustedCase.PNG CF11BrokenPick.PNG CF11GuitarPick.PNG CF11NickMarie.png CF11QuestionPhil.PNG CF11TellUs.PNG CF11SortPages.PNG CF11HiIlana.PNG CF11PlaysGuitar.PNG CF11PillBottle.PNG CF11HalfRight.png CF11LovetoDig.png CF11AskingLucius.PNG CF11IlanaTemp.PNG CF11WhyTissues.PNG CF11Discount.PNG CF11Footage.PNG CF11LooksLike.PNG CF11MoreBlankets.PNG CF11MoreMoney.PNG Case #12: Abracadabra CF12MagicianDisappear.png CF12AudienceDisappeared.png CF12ICan'tSayPrestidigitation.png CF12HeavyJinglySack.png CF12TalktoSebastian.png CF12SearchBackstage.PNG CF12NickYesYouShould.png CF12HeySebastian.PNG CF12NeedaVacationCarrots.png CF12AskPamela.PNG CF12SomeoneNamed"Karl".png CF12KarlHandkerchief.png CF12VeryPlausibleExcuse.png CF12WisdomedOut.png CF12DirtyPamphlets.png CF12PamphletsHotel.PNG CF12NickKnowAny.png CF12AmazingEmploymentBrochures.png CF12DoYouKnow.PNG CF12LookBackstageAnyway.PNG CF12Sequins.PNG CF12LoveSaharaSquare.png CF12Animosity.png CF12LetsTalktoSebastian.png CF12HeyAmazing.png CF12CleanupDrill.png CF12MoreSuper.png CF12ReallyKnows.PNG CF12SmallCulprit.PNG CF12Jail.PNG CF12Pullyourselfoutofahat.png CF12BrokenGlasses.PNG CF12GlassesRepaired.PNG CF12CrumpledPack.PNG CF12OneMammalsHair.png CF12LockOfHair.PNG CF12Disappear.png CF12Quarter.PNG Case #13: Wi-Fi Jam CF13DarkAges.PNG CF13SendCase.PNG CF13SecretaryLounge.PNG CF13DeDusted.PNG CF13TrueWriter.png CF13SpeaktoGertie.png CF13YesorNo.png CF13UnjamthatSignal.png CF13JammingSignalFrom.png CF13SignalValet.PNG CF13ClarenceDoormammal.png CF13StickyTrail.png CF13PasswordCode.png CF13ConfirmwithGertie.png CF13DirtyLaptop.PNG CF13BackToLounge.PNG CF13AskSecretary.PNG CF13DirtyPamphlet.PNG CF13Snack.PNG CF13EatingThatSnack.png CF13TheDoor.png CF13AnythingElseSuspicious.PNG CF13PIECEITTOGETHER.png CF13Wi-Fi-Jamming Hacker.png CF13AnyOtherInfo.PNG CF13SillyOldStuffedBear.png CF13Carrotsmobile.png CF13PhoneBackOn.PNG CF13HoneyNecklace.PNG CF13HardDrivePieces.PNG CF13IncrediblyBad.PNG CF13FourthRace.PNG Case #14: A Fine "Mes" CF14Reception.PNG CF14BrokenPhone.PNG CF14WholePhone.PNG CF14MartinRanting.PNG CF14DirtySunglasses.PNG CF14SunglassesNumber.PNG CF14HelloJustine.PNG CF14CulpritFastRunner.PNG CF14CloserLookLobby.PNG CF14CliveVendorHere.PNG CF14StrangeContraption.PNG CF14CloserLookReception.png CF14LapelRose.PNG CF14ActivatedSprinkler.PNG CF14DidYouHappen.PNG CF14JailusaJammer.png CF14ArrestJustine.png CF14BookherClawhauser.png CF14TornNotes.PNG CF14Tried.PNG CF14OneBattery.png Case #15: I Do! CF15InvestigateChapel.png CF15TinyWayneFan.png CF15TangledMass.png CF15TornWeddingVows.png CF15WeddingVows.png CF15PossibleMotiveTalktoKris.png CF15UsedtoDatetheGroom.png CF15SearchIt.PNG CF15LeonardTicket.png CF15FoundTicket.PNG CF15LiketoSteal.png CF15FixedCamera.PNG CF15WayneLeftTheBuilding.png CF15TalktoZombieRamona.png CF15YouShallNotPass.png CF15WordsofComfort.png CF15BrokenStaff.PNG CF15ZeroedIn.PNG CF15DonotMeddleFoxes.png CF15DirtyScarf.png CF15HolyMatrimony.png CF15MissingaNut.png CF15PrettyUnobservant.png CF15ChucklesFugitive.PNG CF15SurpriseEnding.PNG |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ11.PNG AoZ12.PNG AoZ36.PNG AoZ37.PNG AoZ38.PNG AoZ39.PNG AoZ40.PNG AoZ41.PNG AoZ109.PNG AoZ111.PNG AoZ117.jpg AoZ125.PNG IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set4.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set5.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB-TundratownAds.PNG ZHB-Fleas.png ZHB Map.png The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files CCp6.PNG CCp9.PNG CCp11.PNG CCp14.PNG CCp23.PNG CCp25.PNG CCp33.PNG CCp35.PNG CCp41.PNG CCp44.PNG CCp51.PNG CCp57.PNG CCp58.PNG CCp61.PNG CCp72.PNG Super Animals! Super Animals 4.png Super Animals 5.png Super Animals 10.png Super Animals 14.png Super Animals 15.png Super Animals 18.png The Big Case BC5.png BC6.png BC7.png BC10.png BC11.png BC12.png BC13.png BC17.png BC19.png BC20.png BC21.png BC22.png BC24.png A Little Golden Book: Zootopia LGB5.png LGB6.png LGB7.png LGB10.png LGB12.png LGB13.png LGB14.png LGB17.png LGB18.png LGB20.png Sticker Album SA10.png SA11.png SA14.png SA16.png SA25.png SA26.png SA29.png SA32.png SA28.png The Junior Novelization ZJN2.png ZJN4.png ZJN6.png ZJN7.png ZJN8.png Ultimate Sticker Book: Zootopia USB2.jpg USB4.jpg USB6.jpg USB8.jpg A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB10.png ABGB11.png ABGB12.png ABGB14.png ABGB15.png ABGB23.png ABGB24.png ABGB25.png ABGB28.png ABGB30.png ABGB33.png ABGB35.png ABGB40.png ABGB42.png ABGB45.png ABGB46.png ABGB47.png ABGB49.png ABGB50.png ABGB51.png ABGB53.png ABGB55.png |-|Comic Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Zootopia WelcomeToZootopia02.jpg WelcomeToZootopia03.jpg WelcomeToZootopia04.jpg WelcomeToZootopia05.jpg WelcomeToZootopia06.jpg WelcomeToZootopia07.jpg WelcomeToZootopia08.jpg All Aboard! All Aboard 1.png All Aboard 2.png The Noise from Next Door Noise Door1.png Noise Door3.png Noise Door4.png Brothers & Sisters Bro Sis1.png Skunk Appreciation Parade Skunk Parade1.png Skunk Parade2.png Skunk Parade3.png Skunk Parade5.png Skunk Parade6.png |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 7149_zootopia_nick_hires_1024x1024.jpg|Nick's Funko Pop figure (standalone & box) 8101-3pPVsL._SL1500_.jpg Screenshot_86.png Screenshot_88.png NWDoll.png RolePlaySet1.jpg 796714700014-1.jpg 796714700229-21.jpg Image.png Suspect_Search.png Figurine_Playset.png Zootopia_Puzzle.png My First Puzzle Book.png 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum.jpg Playing Cards.png Walkie Talkies.png FunkoMysteryMinis.png MMG.png Gearshift.png TalkingNW.jpg KeychainNW.png ZootropNW.png FlatNW.png SmNW.png TinyNW.png PaleNW.png BigHeadNW.png KidNW.jpeg FlatTieNW.png Books ZootopiaLittleGoldenBook.png StinkyCheeseCaper.png ZootopiaABuddyTale.png ZMC.png Zootopia Read Along Book and CD.png Judy'sDreamFiles.png SuperAnimals.png PawsUp.png ZootopiaStickerScenes.png ZGAGPP.png ZLTD.png Zootopia Look and Find Book.png ZootopiaGoldenBook.png StickerBookZootopia.png OfficialZootopiaHandbook.png ZootopiaJrNovel.png ZootopiaBusyBook.png ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png TheBigCase.png Zootopia Cinestory.png It'sAHustle.png TheArtofZootopia.png ZootopiaComicsCollection.png StickerAlbum.png Home Media Zootopia DVD cover.jpg Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg Collector'sTin.png Facebook stickers.png Nick&Judy keychain.jpg SnackBottle0.jpg Zootopia Journal.png Zootopia Pin.png Pencilcase.jpg Zootopia Imagine Ink Book and Activity Pack Set.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present5.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present3.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present2.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present.jpg Zootopia Ornaments.png Crochet.png |-|Apparel = Pale Blue Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Blue Striped Shirt.png Yellow Shirt.png Black Shirt.png Gray Shirt.png Green Shirt.png Striped Shirt.png Blue Shirt.png Zootopia Shirt.png ZSH.png MagicBand1.jpg Creamy Yellow Shirt.png Fox Shirt.png Spotted Shirt.png Hooded Shirt.png Red Shirt.png Fox Pajamas.png Teal Shirt.png Royal Blue Shirt.png Striped Shirt 3.png Shirt-35.jpeg Shirt-34.jpeg th (29).jpg Heart Shirt.jpeg Gold Shirt.jpeg Pullover.jpeg Nick Emoji kid T-shirt.jpg Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt art by Cory Loftis.png|Zootopia Disney Movie Rewards member exclusive T-shirt Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt design art by Cory Loftis.jpg|Corresponding design by Cory Loftis |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = NW Emoji.png|Nick as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-SneakyNick.PNG ZE-JumboPop.PNG ZE-NickInnocent.PNG ZE-TaxEvasion.PNG ZE-License.PNG ZE-DMV.PNG ZE-MrBig.PNG ZE-Manchas.PNG ZE-Howling.PNG ZE-SavageOtterton.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-PressConference.PNG ZE-NightHowlers.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Emoji Nick as Cop.jpeg |-|Miscellaneous = FacebookBookmark.jpg Zootopia-animal-kingdom.jpg DSCS9.jpg NickWilde_signature.png|Nick's signature (as seen at the Disney Parks) Randy'sDonuts.jpg Robber Hunt3.png Robber Hunt2.png ZPD_Report.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries Category:Movie Galleries